Privat Teacher
by RinriChoi
Summary: Tentang Ryeowook yang sering berganti-ganti guru privat./ "Lalu cita-citamu apa, Wookie?"/ Untuk yang ini, Hyukjae merasa wajahnya benar-benar memerah padam, bahkan sampai merambat ke telinganya. [YeWook; Pedo!Ye; Kid;Wook; fluff]


**Privat Teacher **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Fluff.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Pedo!Ye & Kid!Wook**, Incest**.

**.**

**.**

**[Request by All of My Readers]**

**.**

**.**

Rasa lelah terasa jelas melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan menjinjing tas kerja yang selalu setia menemaninya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusam dengan beberapa kali helaan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kamar, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tapi niatannya terhenti saat melihat anak laki-laki yang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Seketika raut lelahnya berganti dengan wajah yang mengulas senyum, dan itu disebabkan oleh anak laki-laki di rumahnya ini.

"Tidak menyambut _Appa_ saat pulang, _Chagiya_?" ia berucap seraya berjalan mendekat pada putra tunggalnya, Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendongkak cepat saat melihat kedatangan ayahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari memanggil ayahnya dengan heboh. "_Appa_!" serunya riang.

Pria bernama Kim Jongwoon itu tak mampu menahan senyumnya untuk lebih lebar saat melihat Ryeowook yang kini berlari menghampirinya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya sedikit berjinjit saat putranya itu menarik-narik kemejanya dan meminta untuk digendong. Jongwoon tak menolak karena memang sudah kebiasaan Ryeowook untuk meminta digendong setiap kali ia pulang.

"_Annyeong_, Jongwoon-ssi." Jongwoon yang awalnya sibuk menciumi pipi Ryeowook pun menoleh. Seorang _yeoja_ berusia sekitar 21 tahun kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman ramah.

Lee Hyukjae, guru _privat_ Ryeowook.

"_Annyeong_," Sapa Jongwoon balik. Ia pun berjalan untuk lebih mendekat pada Hyukjae. "bagaimana hari ini, Hyukjae _ssi_? Apakah Ryeowook rewel saat belajar seperti biasa?" tanya Jongwoon seraya menurunkan Ryeowook dari gendongannya dan membiarkan anak itu kembali berkutat dengan beberapa _crayon_ yang tergeletak di sekitar meja lipatnya. Kegiatan yang dilakukannya sejak 15 menit yang lalu sebelum Jongwoon pulang.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan, "Ya, begitulah. Tapi, setelah kubilang anda akan marah jika Ryeowook tidak belajar dengan benar, ia langsung menurut saat kusuruh untuk mengerjakan soal."

Ryeowook yang merasa dibicarakan pun mendongkak, setelahnya ia terlihat mengembungkan pipinya pada dua orang dewasa yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Jongwoon ikut terkekeh mendengarnya, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di samping putranya itu. "Dasar anak nakal," ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Jongwoon tak sengaja menyenggol tangannya dan membuat gambar yang sedang diwarnainya berantakan. "_Appa_ nakal! Diamlah!" serunya segalak mungkin, tapi Jongwoon justru dibuat tertawa karenanya dan langsung saja menggelitiki pinggang kecilnya. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum melihat hubungan dekat Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

Sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Ryeowook menjalani _home schooling_. Kesibukan Jongwoon di kantor membuat ia mengambil keputusan untuk memanggil seorang guru _privat _untuk Ryeowook. Pria berumur 26 tahun itu khawatir tak bisa mengontrol perkembangan Ryeowook jika putranya itu bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Terlebih Jongwoon adalah _single parents_ untuk Ryeowook. Istrinya sudah meninggal saat pertama kali melahirkan putranya.

Dan kali ini pilihannya jatuh pada wanita bernama Lee Hyukjae itu, baru sekitar seminggu Hyukjae menjadi guru _privat_ untuk Ryeowook.

Diawal pertemuan mereka, Jongwoon bercerita bahwa Ryeowook sering berganti-ganti guru _privat_. Hyukjae yang tak tahu alasannya pun sempat berpikir ulang untuk menerima permintaan Jongwoon agar menjadi guru _privat_ Ryeowook atau tidak. Ia menebak-nebak bahwa Ryeowook adalah anak yang nakal, senang mengerjai gurunya, atau bahkan bisa lebih galak dibanding gurunya seperti cerita-cerita yang sering ia lihat di televisi.

Tapi saat ia pertama kali melihat Ryeowook, melihat bagaimana polosnya anak itu, manisnya wajah dan tingkahnya, sepertinya tebakan-tebakannya tentang Ryeowook salah.

Dan sampai sekarang Hyukjae tak pernah tahu apa alasan Ryeowook sering berganti-ganti guru _privat_— yang _gossip_nya dikarenakan guru _privat _itu sendiri yang mengundurkan diri, bukan karena Jongwoon yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

Hyukjae yang selalu _update_.

"Wah, gambar yang bagus, Wookie! Anak pintar." puji Hyukjae seraya menampilkan senyum cerahnya saat melihat hasil gambar Ryeowook. Ingin membuat anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu senang, dan terbukti karena Ryeowook yang kini terlihat tersipu karena pujiannya.

"_Gomawo_, _Sonsengnim_." Ujar Ryeowook.

Hyukjae kembali mengulas senyum dan mengangguk, "Kalau sudah besar, Wookie mau menjadi seorang pelukis yang hebat, _ya_?" tanya Hyukjae. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk memasukan berbagai macam peralatan sekolah Ryeowook ke dalam tas milik anak itu. Mulai dari buku paket, buku tulis, alat tulis, alat pewarna, dan lain sebagainya.

Jongwoon tersenyum kecil melihat putranya yang kini terlihat memikirkan ucapan Hyukjae. Ia pun menaikan tubuh kecil Ryeowook dan memangkunya.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, "_Umm_… _aniya_, _Sonsengnim_, Wookie tidak mau jadi pelukis!" ujarnya dengan kedua mata yang terlihat membulat.

"Lalu cita-citamu apa, Wookie?" tanya Hyukjae. Terlihat begitu penasaran.

Ryeowook terlihat tersenyum senang, "Aku ingin menjadi pengantin _Appa_!"

"_Ah_, menjadi pengan— _mwo_?!" dan Hyukjae dibuat terbelalak karenanya. "Pengantin?" ulangnya, takut-takut apa yang didengarnya tadi salah.

Ryeowook terlihat mengangguk dengan semangat dan mengulas cengiran lebar. Hyukjae sempat melirik Jongwoon, tapi pria itu justru terlihat senang dengan apa yang diucapkan putranya.

Satu kata dari Hyukjae untuk dua orang di hadapannya ini— aneh.

"Apa Wookie tidak memiliki cita-cita yang lain? Misalnya menjadi seorang dokter, pilot, atau guru— begitu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan menggebu. Jujur saja, ia cukup terkejut— atau bisa dibilang sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Ryeowook. Mungkin ia akan sedikit memaklumi jika Ryeowook adalah seorang _yeoja_ sepertinya. Tapi ini… sungguh ganjil.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Tidak, Wookie ingin menjadi pengantin _Appa_!" serunya menekankan. Ia tersenyum polos, dan kini dibuat terkekeh saat Jongwoon dengan iseng menggelitiki pinggangnya dan menggigiti lehernya.

Cukup membuat Hyukjae menganga karena melihat tontonan yang diperlihatkan pasangan ayah dan anak lelakinya itu.

"Mhh… g-geli, _Appa_!"

Oh, Hyukjae bergidik saat mendengar suara bocah berusia 5 tahun yang kini dipangku ayahnya itu err— mendesah?

"T-tapi… kenapa, Wookie?" tanya Hyukjae dengan sikap yang dibuat senormal mungkin. Menjadi guru adalah pilihannya. Dan menghadapi kenakalan murid sudah menjadi momok biasa untuknya.

Tapi saat ayah dari muridnya yang berbuat nakal— ia hanya bisa dibuat mematung.

Dan— _oh_, apalagi sekarang? Hyukjae melihat Jongwoon memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kaos putih yang Ryeowook pakai. Ditambah muridnya yang kini terlihat menggelinjang.

Sial, Hyukjae merasa wajahnya memanas!

"Karena aku— nghh… m-mencintai _Appa_— ouhh…" dan Ryeowook semakin dibuat menggelinjang saat tangan Yesung yang lainnya kini mengusap alat _vital_nya yang masih terbungkus celana pendeknya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," Jongwoon mengulik telinga Ryeowook, menjilatnya dan beberapakali mengigitinya, "dan cepatlah besar— agar aku dapat memasukimu."

Jongwoon terlihat menyeringai. _Smirk_.

Untuk yang ini, Hyukjae merasa wajahnya benar-benar memerah padam, bahkan sampai merambat ke telinganya.

"_A_-_ah_, begitu, _ya_…" Hyukjae tersenyum kikuk. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada kedua _namja_ yang kini terlihat asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Astaga, apakah keduanya tak menyadari bahwa di rumah ini masih ada orang lain selain keduanya.

Masih ada Hyukjae. Yang duduk mematung di hadapan mereka. Memandangi keduanya. Dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Wookie, s-sepertinya pelajaran kita cukup sampai disini untuk hari ini," Hyukjae menaruh tas gendong Ryeowook yang sedari tadi didekapnya. Tak lama ia bangkit dari duduknya, dengan menepuk-nepuk rok hitamnya dan membenarkan kemeja putih lengan pendeknya. "k-kalau begitu, aku pamit. _Annyeong_." Hyukjae membungkuk, kemudian melangkah dengan cepat walau ia merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti kaku untuk digerakan.

Ia tidak tahan untuk lebih lama berada di rumah ini. Dan sekarang— Hyukjae baru tahu apa alasan guru _privat _Ryeowook terdahulu banyak yang mengundurkan diri.

Jongwoon menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kemudian memandang datar punggung Hyukjae yang mulai menjauh. Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama, dan ia dibuat terkikik saat melihat guru _privat_nya itu berjalan dengan tertatih, bahkan hampir saja terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat melangkah dengan _high heels_-nya.

"Hyukjae _Sonsengnim_ cepat sekali pulang, padahal biasanya dia mengajar dengan sangat lama— bahkan sampai membuatku bosan." Celoteh Ryeowook sembari memperhatikan Hyukjae yang kini menutup pintu dan benar-benar keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Ia mendongkak dan menatap polos Jongwoon yang kini balik menatapnya. "Kenapa, _ya_, _Appa_?"

Jongwoon terlihat mengendikan bahunya, "Entahlah," ucapnya seraya mengusap rambut Ryeowook, "tapi _Appa _berpikir— sepertinya setelah ini _Appa_ harus kembali mencari guru privat yang baru untukmu—" Jongwoon menghela nafas.

"…lagi."

**.**

**.**

**[END]**

**.**

**.**

[A/N]

Waaa, rasanya lega banget akhirnya saya bisa menuhin permintaan kalian! :3

Ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk semua readers saya yang minta fanfic Pedo!Ye dan Kid!Wook hihihi. Pendek sih, tapi gapapa deh/? Semoga kalian semua suka! ^^

**Mari kita saling menghargai**—saya buatkan karya saya untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari karya saya untuk menyemangati saya.

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**17 Mei 2013**

**Untuk semua readers terbaikku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
